1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to position adjusting devices, and particularly to a position adjusting system and a method running in a position adjusting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain situations, two different elements need to be aligned visually before installing one element on the other. However, the above method is not appropriate if the first element and the second element have a small size.
Therefore, what is needed is a position adjusting system to overcome the above described limitations.